minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Keeper (Credits to the original person of this pasta! - TDW)
(Straight up to the spooks!) Okay so i was just bored and there was a lot of worlds so i decided to delete all of them. I asked my self a question "Where do all the mobs and block go when deleted?" I ignored the question and began on deleting the worlds after some minutes or hours i deleted all of them When i was done, i went onto Hypixel and played some minigames. After that i went back onto Singleplayer. I wasn't able to click Singleplayer. I quitted the game and launched it again. I was able to enter it, except I noticed a world that i hadn't created, it was called "You tested my patience for too long..." I went on and played it, I was in the air, there was water at the bottom, but i still somehow died of fall damage. I did not know what to do, so I quitted the game and went to bed. I had a dream of it. It ran at my player in the dream and right after that i woke up. i went back onto Minecraft i went to the world and tried deleting it. But it wouldnt let me, i was instantly put back into the game without clicking and joining the world. it seemed normal except i saw a sign saying "I'll give you a second chance, if you die, YOUR GAME DIES." i tried to survive him i collected 3 stacks of wood and built a shelter. i killed some sheep for wool and made a bed with my leftovers. Theres a beach beside me so i mined cobblestone in a cave, made a furnace, grabbed more wood, put the sand in and made some glass. i put the glass beside the bed, i slept. the next thing i saw when I wake up was fire around my bed as someone tried to kill me in sleep. i glitched onto my bed and punched the fire, it blew out. Then I saw a hoared of Baby Zombies running at me, so i ran back to the shelter and ate food to replenish the hunger. it was night really quick. so i slept i saw all the zombies gone. i travelled onto a mountain and saw a village. i ran to it for resources as i was very very careless because i destroyed the houses for blocks i got a bunch of cobblestone, wood and fences but no glass since i had no silk touch pickaxes. the next thing i did is going to the blacksmith's.i grabbed a pair of leggings, a helmet, diamonds and iron. when i went out i saw fire. i put it all out, i did not know what happened since the lava can’t come out or light fire on cobblestone. i went back to my shelter except my SHELTER WASNT THERE!!! i was scared to death. slowly, the blocks started disappearing since The Keeper cheated and got a sneaky revenge. the Keeper is making me and my character dying. so as my game is getting deleted. it slowly lost texture,the sky went black, the sun was gone and i went out of the world. the menu screen is corrupted and it crashed. i did not see my Minecraft tab nor did it exist in the Microsoft Store. so i never was able to play minecraft and went onto new games -The End- Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas